Talk:Costume
The FAQ says: Q: Can I wear my costume in player vs. player? A: You can leave your costume equipped, but it will not appear in PvP matches. Article says it can't be worn though. Anyone with the costumes tested it yet? 01:33, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :They can be equipped, but they do not have any effect in PvP.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a Card Creation Contest! 01:40, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Stats and modifiability So, AL, runes, insignias? How far is a costume combat-viable? :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:35, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :They are worn over your armor, so stats are not affected. They are purely cosmetic, and your armor bonuses and stuff will still be in effect exactly as if you were not wearing the costume. Festival hats now count as "costume" hats, and wearing one will not make you lose the armor benefits from your headpiece. Could you add this information please, only better worded? I'm a little tired atm. :P Ailina 13:46, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::I see. Interesting. ::No, I can't. Can't figure a better way to word it, nor do I really feel like it. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:28, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Re White Mantle Disguise vs Robes ← Moved from User talk:Dr ishmael Ahoy! regarding the page move from Disguise to Robes: I noticed that Disguise wasn't the correct name for the particular item when I uploaded the images. However, the name for the full set when acquiring it from Coldan is "White Mantle Disguise". So I guess the question is, are we gonna document the whole set, or the Robes and Mitre separately, or all three? I took additional screenshots of just the Robes, and also just the Mitre, because that seemed to me how it should be documented. If having a page each for the whole set, Robes, and Mitre is determined to be best, then I can have the appropriate images ready in a jiffy :) I decided to copy what was done on the Dwayna and Grenth costume pages though, and have both of them equipped for the shots. Those were a scary few edits for me, so I didn't want to get too innovative, lol! -- [[user:Dark.Morelia|'Dark' Morelia]] [Talk] 16:11, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Well, as I haven't purchased any of the costumes myself, I'm not really aware of how they work. I was simply following what GWW did when I moved the article (+galleries+images) to White Mantle Robes. :However, given your description of how the Costume Maker (we STILL need that article written!) works, then I think we should treat each costume set in the same way we do armor sets: have a single article for the set instead of separate articles for the individual pieces. Dwayna's Diadem would thus be merged into Dwayna's Regalia, and White Mantle Robes and White Mantle Mitre would be combined to form White Mantle Disguise (likewise for Grenth and Shining Blade costumes). I'll have to update the gallery template to accommodate that, of course, but it wouldn't be too hard. —Dr Ishmael 17:57, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::No worries, no criticism intended ;). The costume guy displays available costumes, then when you click on one of these, you get the options of receiving the head piece, body piece, or "The whole set!" (head & body). I definitely agree with treating costumes as armour sets. The way they are at the moment is akin to having a separate page for each piece of armour from each set. I think a template with images of an overview, headpiece, body piece, and then dyed versions of them would be the best way to go. At least there aren't many costumes available, so not many new screenshots would need to be taken. I can do female versions of them all so far, but I have no male characters on my main account any more =\. (I'll have a look at making a costume guy article, but I'm still a wikinoob) -- [[user:Dark.Morelia|'Dark' Morelia]] [Talk] 18:40, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I've performed the merge for Dwayna's Regalia. There's probably a better way to describe the set, so I'll let people have a go at that for a day or so before merging the other costumes. —Dr Ishmael 16:30, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's much better! I'm wondering if we should have some shot(s) of the body piece separately, like the component views in the Deldrimor armour galleries? I'm thinking for the costumes where it's hard to tell what's what around the neck area. Other than that, perfect I think. -- [[user:Dark.Morelia|'Dark' Morelia]] [Talk] 08:07, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Possibly. Though, so far it's kind of easy to just look at the head piece and go "everything else belongs to the body", but might be nice to see just the costume, as that's how I wear most of them anyway. I had a small gripe about the new image sets where the headgear shot was just a cutout from the full shot, thus has the chest piece in it, making it impossible to tell what was part of the headpiece and what wasn't. In Dwayna's costume, it's easy to tell anyway, and for Grenth's I took off the body costume to shoot the headgear on naked shoulders. RoseOfKali 12:04, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That's basically what I was saying, but I don't think I was very clear. I think there should be an overview with both equipped, images of the headgear without the body equipped, and vice-versa with just the body equipped, so it's easy to see what's part of each. I don't mind re-taking screenshots of all the costumes so far once a format for the galleries is settled on :) -- [[user:Dark.Morelia|'Dark' Morelia]] [Talk] 12:22, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::So something more like the armor gallery template, with the Component view section showing Head and Body? That would be a bit too much to add into the existing template, so we'll need a new one (Template:Costume gallery). I should be able to get that done tonight (i.e. in ~10 hours from now). —Dr Ishmael 13:32, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, thank you, Ish! That's exactly what we need. I'll fill in the Dwayna and Grenth costumes, as I've taken the first images, so I just need to add the missing views. I'll let Morelia fill in the new sets. RoseOfKali 14:49, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Got the missing screenshots for male and female Dwayna and Grenth Regalia, took them only in undyed state, as we do with regular armor components, so just waiting for template to plug them in. Gonna upload them in the format File:Grenth's Regalia M body front.jpg, so that we have "head", "body", and plain complete, but feel free to move if you get a better idea on how to name them. RoseOfKali 16:12, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Maybe instead of "gray" in the file names, have it "default" or "undyed"? I have the Shining Blade and White Mantle ready to go, both male and female. I never used the PvP char in that slot anyway.-- [[user:Dark.Morelia|'Dark' Morelia]] [Talk] 19:11, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Well, all the armor components are labeled as gray, as are hats and the current costume images, so that's why I went with that. Don't think it matters that much, but as I said, they can always be moved. RoseOfKali 19:47, April 19, 2010 (UTC) new costume template Template created, and I've updated Dwayna's Regalia/Female to use it. One thing I did differently from the armor gallery is I left out the head-specific images in the dyed section. That's always seemed a bit redundant to me in any case, and for some reason I felt it to be very out of place here. But if Rose wants it, I'll add it in. :P —Dr Ishmael 00:53, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, I don't really care. :P Dwayna's Regalia/Female looks great, but it seems to be really broken on Dwayna's Regalia, the new images are still missing and the headgear looks huge. Don't know if it just hasn't cached properly yet, or if there's more to it, I'll let you figure that out. I'm done for today, so the RC can rest now while I get some sleep. >_< RoseOfKali 01:38, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, and the "I don't really care" is only about costume galleries, though I'm not 100% sure yet, I'll have to look at it again tomorrow. There definitely needs to be separate dyed headgear in regular armor galleries, especially for necros and monks, so yeah. Anyway, good night. RoseOfKali 01:45, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Looks great, Ish! Might as well have dyed headgear too, I reckon :P I'm sure plenty of people will be interested in seeing in detail how the headgear dyes. I'm seeing the same as Rose on Dwayna's Regalia, looks like the female headgear pics aren't scaling down at all, or something. No such issue on Dwayna's Regalia/Female though.-- [[user:Dark.Morelia|'Dark' Morelia]] [Talk] 02:26, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::That happens when a template gets updated but the pages that use it don't. Easily fixed with a purge (add "?action=purge" to the end of the URL, hit enter) to re-cache the page. (Admins get a "refresh" tab on every page for that, see here if you'd like to have one yourself.) —Dr Ishmael 03:23, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I think after all I agree with Morelia that it's better to keep the dyed headgear, too, even if for no other reason than everyone is used to seeing separate screenshots of dyed headgear in everything, and it is kind of hard to see it on some sets when zoomed out, for example the male Dwayna costume. RoseOfKali 11:03, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Okay, I added dyed headshots. I didn't worry too much about the image names, so if you want to mess around with them, go ahead. —Dr Ishmael 01:36, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I wondered wtf happened to them, didn't notice you had moved them to right/left. :P Back where they should be, now. Is that what you meant by "messing around with them," or am I missing something? RoseOfKali 02:37, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::That was because of how I added the /Head subtemplate to the Common armor template, which I had switched that gallery to before the Costume template. No, I meant setting the image names within the template - it has } } dyed head front for the dyed headshot, but } } dyed front.jpg for the dyed body shot. Didn't know if you'd feel like standardizing them any better. —Dr Ishmael 03:13, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Don't see a problem there. The dyed "body" is the full suit anyway, so no need to specify, it's correct imo. Thanks for another great template. :] RoseOfKali 11:00, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I went to change the SB and WM galleries to the new template, but discovered I can't seem to rename the existing images to fit it. Am I going blind looking for a move tab, or is it an admin-only ability? Also, I have new headgear images without the body equipped, ready to upload, should I upload these with file names to match the new template, or overwrite the existing images so they're ready to be renamed to fit the new template?---- [[user:Dark.Morelia|'Dark' Morelia]] [Talk] 11:51, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::As a regular user, you don't have image move privileges. I have rollback ability, which includes it. I'll move all existing images and put in the templates, so you can upload the missing images. RoseOfKali 12:25, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::All done. *strokes RC* It's all over now... RoseOfKali 13:04, April 21, 2010 (UTC) NPC reaction? Just wondering if anyone has worn these disguises into the Shining Blade camp in Talmark Wilderness or the the Peacekeepers in Nebo. If so, did the NPC's react diferently to each disguise? 16:05, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Didn't seem to make a difference when I paraded the WM suit right into the SB camp. RoseOfKali 17:18, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I figured as much. Would have been alot more fun if they would have had friendly or hostile reactions depending on what side you were dressed as. Guess I won't be buying. 17:27, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::On one side, it would be fun, but on the other, it would be viewed as forcing people to buy them. RoseOfKali 18:25, April 18, 2010 (UTC)